Dickless Harem
Dickless Harem is a major character who appears in: Era of Communism, and Darwick: Beyond Endaria. One of the five wizards of the world, but he's very unpopular and doesn't have any friends. Synopsis History Dickless Harem grew up being ignored by all the women and wasn't given any chances to make friends, but his situation had somehow got worse upon meeting Aku, but details are unknown. Era of Communism Chapter 4: Dickless Harem The party hopped down from the fog on a frog, but as they reached the bottom, they saw a crowd gathering two people. They investigated and found two wizards having a wizard battle. The combatants were the egocentric loser, Dickless Harem, and his opponent, the blazing fury, Flame Wizard. Harem, with an incredible amount of confidence, used burning hands on the Flame Wizard and somehow beat him. As the crowd dispersed he returned to his drawings, where Disco Norm jumped in and stole his sketchbook. It was a picture of crudely drawn sketch of a naked woman. The party were asked if they would bang the picture, in which they all said no, Dickless died inside for a short moment, and was left alone as the group decided to go to Lumias, but when they arrived, Dickless was already there, and he knocked them all out and shoved them in his van. They were all restrained and Artyom was now double restrained. He asked if anyone would draw with him, Rhakim Khan accepted, but was told to wait until they finished his quest to kill Aku. As they summoned Aku's wrath, he told the party to weaken it, so that he had a clear shot at firing a magical arrow that was the only weapon capable of killing him. Upon weakening him, Dickless ran in to shoot him with the arrow, but, with perfect precision, his arrow was shot mid-air by someone. Chapter 5: The Crisis Dickless turned his head seeing Abram Blutin, who shot the arrow down with his own. Abram revealed he was the one who cursed Darwick Wavis with triple ass cancer. Fueled with the anger of not being able to kill his life long enemy, Dickless charged forward at Abram, but was promptly defeated. The rest of the party engaged in a battle without him and won, but Lenny Henry, as well as a dragon being rid by Bladmir Blutin stopped them from killing him. Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler and the Taco Wizard took Dickless in, as they told the party to pursue Abram. Chapter 6: The Funeral of Disco Norm Dickless attended Disco Norm's funeral and payed his respects. Dickless Harem was healed back to full health by the great Taco Wizard, he then requested some training, so the Taco Wizard began teaching Dickless alongside his brightest pupil, Hitler. Darwick: Beyond Endaria Mission III: Subspace Emissary Dickless Harem appears as apart of the Subspace Emissary. Trivia * In the original writing, Harem never even existed, it wasn't until an improvised part expanded into more events, that he replaced the role that would've belonged to a character named Bruce Wizard. ** His catchphrase, "rapey, rapey! I'mma takey!" is a replacement for "yippee ki yay, mother fucker." Category:Characters Category:Era of Communism Category:Era of Communism Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Wizards Category:Recurring Characters Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Characters Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Guest Party Members